


would you like to try again?

by alchemist17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Drift Sex, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Sheith Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: Shiro restores an old jaeger, and reaches out to it's former pilot Keithfor Ibu!





	would you like to try again?

**Author's Note:**

> so essentially, keith is raleigh, he piloted the red lion with his father, who was killed fighting the kaiju inferno. shiro is mako, his family where killed by the kaiju galra and he was rescued by iverson in the jaeger kerberos  
> none of this comes up in the fic but- james and ina pilot the equivalent of striker, kinkade and rizavi are cherno and pidge, lance and hunk are crimson

Keith throws the kid to the mat. They bounce away, but Keith isn't watching. He's watching Shiro, lips pursed as he scribbles on his clipboard.

“Shirogane, I thought you trained these kids yourself. You don't like them?”

Shiro glances at Iverson before he speaks. “The cadets’ performance is fine. It's you.”

Keith grits his teeth.

“You could have finished it quicker.”

“I could? Iverson, enough of these kids. Let me fight him.” Keith points at Shiro.

Shiro looks down at Iverson, eyes wide. “Please? I know I can do it.”

“I said no, Takashi.” He murmurs.

“That's fine, Iverson. If you think he can't handle me.”

Iverson closes his eyes for a second. Then he takes Shiro's clipboard. 

Shiro slips out of his shoes, starts to undo the buttons of his jumpsuit. He lets it slide down his shoulders as he steps onto the mat. It's been a long time but Keith recognises the arm of the Red Lion, even in miniature and on another human. 

“You think you can just muscle your way through?” Keith smirks, even as he admires the man's biceps. “Try to remember it's not just about strength. We have to play nicely together.”

Shiro doesn't say anything.

Keith feels it the second Shiro lets him get the first point. Shiro's fast, twirling the staff to catch Keith's eye and following it with a swipe from the opposite leg. When Shiro throws him down, yanks his leg up with the staff and stares down at him, Keith knows he feels it too.

 

_ he runs from the kaiju, a fluffy, purple thing with glowing eyes, later named galra _

_ he hides in an alley while it reaches for him  _

_ they put down inferno and save the boat _

_ the shadow of the jaeger kerberos passes over the alley and galra moves _

_ there’s crashing, flashing lights, the whistle of missiles that miss their targets and fly away into the city _

_ inferno grabs their head, talons piercing the con pod _

_ he steps out of the alleyway and kerberos stands there, still as a man clambers from the jaeger onto it's shoulder _

_ he raises his hand to block out the sun _

_ inferno tears his father away, crushes him and sears him through their connection _

 

_ “Simulation failed.” _

The con pod releases them, and out of the corner of his eye Keith sees Shiro waver. He tries to catch him but the weight of his larger body combined with his armour takes them to the ground. He pops the catches on the helmet, pulls it off to brush Shiro's hair back from his face. 

“Shiro. I'm here.”

Shiro looks up at him, head spinning with shared trauma. “Keith. Keith.”

_ “Would you like to try again?” _

 

He can feel everything he does to Shiro as though he’s doing it to himself. Every twist of his fingers, every flutter of his hole as he tries to relax. One finger should be a lot for Shiro, but Keith's experience here balances him out, helps him to accept the penetration gratefully.

“Keith.” Shiro says softly.

“Is that okay?” Keith looks up where he’s laying between his thighs.

He grins, the light catching on his eyelashes.

“Can’t you feel it?”

Keith nods. “So it feels good huh?”

Shiro bites his lip. The effects of their practice drift are still strong and their heads are scrambled with the dual sensory input. When Keith closes his eyes he can see through the other's eyes, sees his own face flushed and adoring between strong thighs. 

“It feels good.” Shiro confirms.

Fingers tangle into his hair and pull and Keith moves up his body to kiss him.

“Keith, sweetheart.” Shiro sighs, wrapping his arms around the other ranger, taking him between his spread legs.

“You aren't ready yet.”

“But I want to be.” Shiro shudders at the arousal that crashes over their bond. “It feels good to admit that. To say I want you.”

“It’s good to hear.” Keith grins.

He prises Shiro open for another finger, rubs his own cock on his thigh to try and pleasure him through their connection.

“That’s cheating.” Shiro gasps as his head falls back.

It’s strange to feel his own thigh on his cock and he bucks his hips up uselessly, his own cock twitching. 

“You feel that?”

Shiro nods.

“Maybe we can play with it later. See if I can get you to come without even touching you.” Keith kisses his neck. 

“We might have to drift a little more for that.” He says, breathless.

“We'll do it. Fuck, I'd do anything to feel you.” Keith says earnestly.

“Anything? Like actually fucking me?”

“Especially that.”

“Come on Keith, baby. I want you inside me.” Shiro uses his hands and feet to urge his hips closer.

“You're almost ready.” Keith grits out. His arm is bent at an awkward angle as he nudges another finger against his hole.

“Please, I can't-” Shiro cuts off as the finger presses into him. “Can't you feel how much I want you?”

“Shiro-”

“Need you inside me. Don't make me wait.” Shiro begs, and Keith whines in response, feels like he’s begging too.

“Alright baby, alright.” He pulls his fingers out, grabs the lube to wet his cock.

Shiro arches into the ghost of a touch on his cock. His nails scrape across Keith’s back and he feels them raking over his own skin.

“Shit, Shiro. I can’t keep my head on straight.” He says breathlessly.

“Me neither. Don’t know who’s body I’m in.”

“You should be in mine.” Shiro says, lilac eyes heavy lidded.

Keith grabs his waist, pulls him to lie flat on his back. Shiro’s thighs fall open untidily and they feel exposed for a moment before Keith’s on him, covering his body with his own. He rubs his cock against Shiro’s loosened hole, uses the feedback he feels on his own rim to guide him.

“Initiate pilot to pilot protocol?” Keith smirks. 

Shiro rolls his eyes but he can feel his amusement. He pushes in slowly, listening closely to the phantom stretch he feels in his own ass. Keith’s eyes are closed as he rests their foreheads together.

“Keeeith.”

“I know. I know.”

Shiro’s hands slide down his to grasp his ass, squeezing the muscle as he pulls him deeper. He can feel how much Keith wants him, can feel his own desire echoing through the bond endlessly. Shiro's cock is leaking over his stomach and bites his lip at the thought of how Keith's is leaking into his ass.

“Fuck me.” Shiro beseeches. “I wanna feel us.”

They move together, Shiro’s hips pushing back to meet his in perfect synchronicity.

“Shiro, I-I think I can feel- I…”

“You can feel yourself, can’t you? Me too.” Shiro says for him. “I can feel my ass on my own dick. Can you feel how good your cock feels?”

“I can feel everything. I feel you, feel your love.”

Shiro turns red.

“It's okay. It's okay.” Keith assures him, leans down to kiss him.

“I love you.” They say together, over and over. 

They don't know who got close first, no way to tell who started to come first as it explodes across their connection. Their faces are pressed together, every inch of their bodies flush as they desperately chase the closeness of the drift.

“Shiro.” They say.

They smile and try again. 

“Shiro.” Keith says, brushing back hair from Shiro's forehead.

“Keith.”

He pulls out carefully, ignoring Shiro's grumbling as he peers at his hole. Keith's dick twitches at the thought of using his tongue, but he's pulled upwards before he can try. He flops onto the bed beside Shiro, finds himself scooped up in his arms.

“So,” Keith starts, wrapping his arm around his waist, snuggling up to his chest. “did I live up to your fantasies?”

“That was good. For, you know, an older guy.”

“Hey.”

“I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You felt so good, I can't believe I've never done that before.” Shiro's hand skims over his scars to grab his ass. “You gonna let me do it to you?”

Keith squints at his dick. “Yeah. I'm sure I can handle that. I've fought kaiju, that's nothing.”


End file.
